1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a driving method for dimming an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays use an organic compound as a light emitting material. OLED displays have excellent luminance and color purity. In addition, OLED displays have favorable characteristics such as thin profiles, light weight, and low power consumption. Thus, OLED displays are expected to be employed in various applications such as portable display devices and the like.